


Fucks sake Clark

by dat_fab_unicorn_doe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Green husband, Here goes nada, I am so sorry, I have no clue if he is normal hooman, Other, i dont even know at this point, oh well, or something else, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_fab_unicorn_doe/pseuds/dat_fab_unicorn_doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so so sooooo sorry for what you're about to read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucks sake Clark

_I smoke two joints in the morning_

_I smoke two joint at night_

_I smoke two joint in the afternoon_

_It makes me feel alright_

_I smoke two joints in time of peace_

_And two in time of war_

_I smoke two joints before I smoke two joints_

_And then I smoke two more_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clark drove into the driveway and parked his car. He had worked a long day today at the rice fields and was exhausted, he just wanted to lay down on his bed and rest for hours. 

He opened the door to his home, there was nobody home. One day he hoped to change that. One day.

* * *

 

The next day Clark wasnt working in the fields, he was in the house like building in front of the fields selling the rice he had harvested. A woman walked up to the counter

"Hello. I just wanted to know if this rice you're selling is vegan."  she said waiting for an answer.

Clark was confused  _'What the fuck kind of a question is that'_

"Sir did you hear me?" she said looking frustrated.

Clark blinked "Uh yeah. I mean I guess."

Clark was very confused. How could someone not know that rice was vegan?

"What do you mean you guess?! I need to know that this rice is gluton-free bug-free long grained home grown vegan rice!" she said angrily.

Clark was honestly getting annoyed at this point and so was the woman. 

"Ma'am the answer is yes to all of that." he said deciding to just get this exchange over with.

Oh. Well thank you..." she looked at his name tag "Clark. That was very helpful." she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Clark was confused, was she not just yelling at him about some weird vegan bullshit? Was she flirting now? What the  _FUCK_?! 

"My name is Irene." she handed him a paper "Call me if you want. Not often I find majestic green men who deal with my veganess."

Clark was confused, so he did what any man would do when being flirted with. He flirted back. 

"Why, thank you." he said taking the paper "Not often green men like myself get such attention from wonderful women like yourself." he winked at her.

"Well I'll be expecting a call then." Irene said waving over her shoulder at him as she walked out the door.

Clark thought to himself  _'Maybe I will call her what's the worst that could happen?'_


End file.
